tenbb2006fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Elektrotechnik Grundlagen
Fragenkatalog Elektrotechnik Grundlagen Wilfried hatte die gute Idee, bei der Frage, die jeder bearbeiten will, gleich den Namen dazuschreiben - dann machen wir die Arbeit nicht doppelt! Super Idee! Online-Vorlesungen *Elektrotechnik I *Elektrotechnik II Hier ein Link zur Hilfe für die Textbearbeitung! Hinweis: funktioniert nicht! __TOC__ Theoriefragen Die Einheiten aller physikalischen Grundgrößen kennen! Die sieben Basiseinheiten Größe - Einheit - Abkürzung: * Länge - Meter - m * Masse - Kilogramm - kg * Zeit - Sekunde - s , auch sec * Temperatur (thermodynamisch) - Kelvin - K * Elektrische Stromstärke - Ampère - A * Stoffmenge - Mol - mol * Lichtstärke - Candela - cd ---- Konvertieren von/nach nano-, micro-, milli-, etc...! Bild:Einheiten.jpg ---- Wo beginnen, wo enden die elektrischen Feldlinien? Feldlinien gehen von positiven Ladungen aus und laufen auf negative Ladungen zu. Feldlinien können aber auch im Unendlichen beginnen bzw. enden. Bild:Elektrische_feldlinien.jpg ---- Was versteht man unter Influenz? Es gibt positive und negative elektrische Ladungen. Ein elektrisch neutraler Körper besitzt gleich viel positive und negative Ladung. Hat ein Körper mehr negative Ladungen als positive (Elektronenüberschuß), dann ist er negativ geladen, hat er mehr positive Ladungen als negative (Elektronenmangel), dann ist er positiv geladen. Gleichnamig geladene Körper üben eine abstoßende, ungleichnamig geladene eine anziehende Kraft aufeinander aus. Influenz ist die Trennung von Ladungen eines leitenden Körpers unter dem Einfluss der von äußeren Ladungen ausgeübten elektrischen Kraft. Unter Influenz versteht man die Ladungsverschiebung innerhalb eines ungeladenen Leiters unter dem Einfluss eines elektrischen Feldes. ' Vorgang der Influenz' * 1) Ist ein Elektroskop * 2) ist ein neutraler Körper * 3) ist ein geladener Körper, der in die Nähe von 2) geführt wird. Influenz ---- Erkläre den Begriff der Dielektrizitätskonstante! Der Materialeinfluss des Dielektrikums eines Kondensators wird durch die Dielektrizitätskonstante angegeben. Die dimensionslose Dielektrizitätskonstante, die mit dem griechischen Buchstaben Epsilon gekennzeichnet ist, besagt, um wieviel mal größer die Kapazität eines Kondensators wird, bei dem statt des Dielektrikums Luft ein anderes Material gleicher Dicke als Isolation verwendet wird. Luft bildet also die Referenz für die Dielektrizitätskonstante (DK) und hat den Wert Epsilon gleich "1". Bild:Dielektrizitaetskonstanten.png ---- Haben die Feldlinien des magnetischen Feldes einen Anfang und ein Ende? Magnetische Feldlinien haben keinen Anfang und kein Ende auch nicht im Unendlichen, sondern verlaufen als geschlossene Bahnen. Bild:Magnetfeldlinien.png ---- Wodurch unterscheiden sich ferromagnetische von ferrimagnetischen Werkstoffen? * Ferromagnetische Stoffe: Ferromagnetische Stoffe lassen sich magnetisieren und werden im Kontakt mit Magneten selber zum Magneten. Hier stehen die magnetischen Momente vorzugsweise parallel zueinander. Die Elemente Eisen, Nickel und Kobalt sowie Legierungen aus diesen Stoffen sind ferromagnetische Stoffe. Bild:Ferromagnetismus.JPG * Antiferromagnetische Stoffe: In diesem Fall ist die bevorzugte Ausrichtung antiparallel. Bild:Antiferromagnetische Ordnung.png * Ferrimagnetische Stoffe: Ferrimagnetismus ist eine Sonderform des Antiferromagnetismus. Ferrimagnete sind eine Mischform zwischen Ferro- und Antiferromagneten. Hier ist die Ausrichtung der magnetischen Momente zwar antiparallel, jedoch sind diese in eine Orientierung stärker. Ferrite und Eisengranate gehören in diese Kategorie. Bild:Ferrimagnetismus.JPG ---- Skizziere das Feldlinienbild eines Dauermagnets Feldlinien immer vom Nord- zum Südpol! Bild:Magnetfeldlinien.jpg Bild:Feldlinien_Hufeisenmagnet.png Bild:Feldlinien_Stabmagnet.png ---- Skizziere das Feldlinienbild einer stromdurchflossenen Spule. Das Magnetfeld einer Spule ist dem eines Stabmagneten ähnlich. Die Feldlinien sind in sich geschlossen und verlaufen außerhalb der Spule vom Nord- zum Südpol, innerhalb der Spule nahezu parallel vom Süd- zum Nordpol. Bild:Feldlinienbild_spule.png Bild:Feldlinien_Spule.jpg ---- Erkläre die Kapazität! Die elektrische Kapazität (Formelzeichen C'', von lat.''capacitas = Fassungsvermögen) ist eine physikalische Größe, die die Fähigkeit eines Körpers misst, elektrische Ladung zu speichern. Sie wird als Verhältnis der zugeführten Ladungsmenge Q zur entstandenen Spannung U bestimmt: *'C = Q / U' Die elektrische Kapazität wird in der abgeleiteten SI-Einheit Farad gemessen. Ein Farad (1 F) ist die Kapazität eines Kondensators, der beim Anlegen einer Spannung von 1 Volt eine Ladungsmenge von 1 Coulomb (As) speichert: * ' C = Q / U = 1 As / 1 V = 1 F ' ---- Erkläre den Unterschied zwischen vektorieller und skalarer Größe mit Beispielen. *'skalare Größe:' Jede physikalische Größe die durch Angabe ihres Betrages und ihrer Einheit, jedoch ohne Angabe einer Wirkrichtung ausreichend beschrieben werden kann, nennt man Skalar. Beispiele: Masse, Energie, elektrische Ladung und Temperatur *'vektorielle Größe:' Eine vektorielle Größe ist eine physikalische Größe, die nicht wie der Skalar durch einen einzigen, sondern duch mehrere Zahlenwerte charakterisiert wird. Die größte Bedeutung haben Vektoren mit drei Komponenten, bei denen man jeder Komponente einer der drei Raumrichtungen zuordnen kann. Beispiele: Geschwindigkeitsvektor, Kraftvektor oder Vektor der elektrischen Feldstärke ---- Skizziere das Feldlinienbild um zwei parallele Ströme. Welche Kraft entsteht zwischen den Leitern? *'Magnetische Kraft auf stromdurchflossene Leiter' Der Zusammenhang zwischen der wirkenden Kraft F (Vektor) und den charakteristischen Größen des Magnetfeldes ergibt sich aus: F (Vektor) = I * [ s (Vektor) kreuz B (Vektor)] I ... Stromstärke s ... ein Vektor in Richtung der Stromstärke, dessen Betrag gleich der Länge des Leiters ist B ... magnetische Flussdichte Bild:Kraefte_stromdurchflossener_leiter.png Bild:Stromdurchflossene_leiter.png ---- Formuliere die Induktivität in Worten! Die Induktivität (auch Eigeninduktivität oder Selbstinduktion) ist eine elektrische Eigenschaft eines stromdurchflossenen elektrischen Leiters. Sie gibt das Verhältnis zwischen dem mit dem Leiter verketteten magnetischen Fluss und dem durch den Leiter fließenden Strom an. ---- Erkläre die unterschiedlichen Signalformen mit Beispielen! Signalformen = zeitlicher Verlauf elektrischer Größen in Netzwerken *'Beispiele:' Gleichstrom, Sägezahn, Rechteck, Sinus (mit und ohne Gleichanteil), Impuls Bild:Signalformen.png ---- Welche Bedeutung hat die Hystereskurve? Als magnetische Hysterese bezeichnet man das Zurückbleiben der Magnetisierung M ferromagnetischer Stoffe gegenüber der erregenden magnetischen Feldstärke H. Wird ein bis zur Sättigung magnetisiertes Stück Eisen durch allmähliches Vermindern der Feldstärke entmagnetisiert, so bleibt eine Restmagnetisierung, die Remanenz Br, die erst durch ein Gegenfeld von der Größe der Koerzitivfeldstärke Hc verschwindet. Bei weiterer Steigerung wächst die Magnetisierung wieder, worauf der Gesamtvorgang umgekehrt wiederholt werden kann. Bild:Hysteresschleife.png ---- Charakteristische Größen Wechselstromtechnik Berechne die charakteristischen Größen der Wechselstromtechnik: Kenngrößen, Zeigerbild und Zeitfunktion! Bild:Charakteristische_groessen_wechselstromtechnik.png ---- Elektrische Größe - fließen Strom R/F? Richtig oder falsch? Die elektrische Größe, die das Fließen eines elektrischen Stroms verursacht, ist die elektrische Spannung. '' Dürfte richtig sein - oder? '' lt. Thomas: Richtig! Joe: Richtig Die elektrische Spannung ist wie der Druck bei einer Wasserleitung. Je höher, desto mehr Wasser (Strom) fließt. Die Leitung und somit die Länge und der Innendurchmesser ist wie der elektrische Widerstand. ----- Spannung - Stromtransport R/F Richtig oder falsch? Die Spannung U bewirkt den Stromtransport, erzeugt also ein Feld, das auf die Elektronen wirkt. '' Erzeugt die Spannung ein Feld? Erzeugen die Elektronen das Feld nicht selbst? *grübel* '' lt. Thomas: Falsch: Der Stromfluss selbst erzeugt ein Feld. Joe: Richtig Das elektrische Feld ist gleich der Potenzialdifferenz und wirkt auf das Feld der Ladungsträger, d.h. auf das Feld der Elektronen. ---- Elektrostatische Feld - Leiter R/F Richtig oder falsch? Das elektrostatische Feld in leitern ist stets Null. Dieser Eigenheit des Feldes liegt ein physikalischer Vorgang zugrunde, die man Influenz oder elektrische Induktion nennt. Wer weiß die Antwort? Die Aussage klingt schon so falsch, Influenz und Induktion ist ja nicht das Gleiche! Im stromlosen Leiter ist das elektrostatische Potential konstant, die Leiteroberfläche bildet eine Äquipotentialfläche mit dazu senkrechten elektrischen Feldlinien. Das elektrostatische Feld im Leiter ist Null. (pobi) Wilfried: RICHTIG! (vrgl. Skriptum el. Feld, S. 75, 1. Absatz) Joe: Richtig Das feld in elektrischen Leitern ist Null, da die Ladungsträger (Elektronen) frei beweglich sind und im Leiter so lange durch das von aussen wirkende Feld verschoben werden, bis es innen feldfrei ist. ---- Erkläre folgende Begriffe: Induktivität, Influenz, Wechselstrom, Feld Influenz: Unter Influenz versteht man die Ladungsverschiebung innerhalb eines ungeladenen Leiters unter dem Einfluss eines elektrischen Feldes. Induktivität: ist eine elektrische Eigenschaft eines stromdurchflossenen elektrischen Leiters. Sie gibt das Verhältnis zwischen dem mit dem Leiter verketteten magnetischen Fluss und dem durch den Leiter fließenden Strom an. Wechselstrom: Wechselstrom bezeichnet elektrischen Strom, der seine Richtung (Polung) periodisch und in steter Wiederholung meist sinusförmig ändert. International wird Wechselstrom häufig auf Englisch mit Alternating Current, bzw. mit dem Kürzel AC bezeichnet. Feld: In der Physik spielt der Begriff Feld eine zentrale Rolle. Ein Feld besteht aus einem Raum, der leer oder stofferfüllt sein kann, und messbaren physikalischen Eigenschaften, die jedem Raumpunkt zugeordnet werden können. Die physikalischen Größen können auch mehrkomponentig sein, wie bei der Geschwindigkeit. Diese physikalischen Größen nennt man Feldgrößen. ---- Rechenbeispiele Nachdem ich gestern von Joe aufmerksam gemacht wurde, daß ich laufend Fehler beim Ableiten mach, habe ich gesucht und gefunden: ein tolles Hilfsmittel für dieses Problem: Bild:ET_Formelrad.jpg Durchmesser Wolframdraht Welchen Durchmesser hat der Wolframdraht einer Glühlampe, der 67 cm lang ist und bei 20 °C den Widerstand 29,5 Ohm aufweist? (p = 0,055 mm²/m) *'Formel Widerstand': R = p * (l / A) Bild:Durchmesser.jpg R ... Widerstand p ... spezifischer Widerstand (eigentlich Buchstabe "Roh") l ... Länge Leiter A ... Querschnitt Leiter ---- Stromstärke Ohmscher Widerstand Die Leistung eines Ohmschen Widerstandes R = 1 kOhm ist 0,5 W. Mit welcher Stromstärke darf der Widerstand betrieben werden? Bild:Stromstaerke.jpg ---- Elektrowärmeleitgerät Spannung Die an einem Elektrowärmegerät liegende Spannung wird um 20 % erhöht. Um wieviel Prozent steigt hierdurch die Leistung des Gerätes, wenn der Heizwiderstand als konstant angenommen wird? Bild:Leistung.jpg Wilfried (22.02., 11:00): Hab von Joe einen ganz einfache Lösungsvariante bekommen: P=U.I=U²/R…U2=U*1,2…P2=U2²/R=U²*1,2²/R…R=konst.=>daher Erhöhung = 1,2²=1,44 >44% ---- Erwärmung Draht von 20° auf 100° C Bei Erwärmung von 20 °C auf 100 °C steigt der Widerstand eines Drahtes auf das 1,312- fache des ursprünglichen Wertes an. Wie groß ist der Temperaturkoeffizient (Alpha) des Drahtmaterials? gegebenen: Rt=R0*1,312 und deltaT = T-T0 = 80 °C RT = R0*(1+Alpha*(deltaT)) <= nach Alpha umformen Alpha=(Rt/R0)-1)/deltaT <= einsetzten von Rt=R0*1,312 Alpha=(R0*1,312)/R0)-1)/deltaT <= R0 gekürtzt Alpha=(1,312-1)/80 = 0,0039 K^-1 = 3,9*10^-3 K^-1 das ganze mal etwas übersichtlicher Bild:bsp24.jpg oder: Bild:Erwaermung.jpg ---- 400 V Elektrolykondensatorbatterie Eine auf 400 V aufgeladene Elektrolytkondensatorbatterie mit einer Kapazität von 500 μF soll über einen Widerstand R innerhalb von 5 Sekunden auf 50 V entladen werden. * a. Wie groß muss der Widerstand gewählt werden? Gegeben: Q = C * U = I* t * b. Wie groß ist der maximale Entladestrom? * c. Wie groß ist die maximale Leistung am Widerstand? Gegeben: P = U * I Hier ist die Lösung von Georg! Danke nochmal! 200px Die Lösungsansätze von Michael nehme ich jetzt mal raus, weil die leider hinten und vorne nicht passen und sehr verwirren... (Denise) Berechnung von R mittels der Entladeformel: Entladevorgang Kondensator Uc = U0 * e hoch (-t/Tau) Tau = R * C Uc ... aktuelle Spannung (50 Volt) U0 ... Ladespannung (400 volt) t ... Zeit (5 Sekunden) e ... eulersche Zahl (2,718) R ... Widerstand (gesucht) C ... Kapazität (500 * 10 hoch -6 Farrad) Umformen nach R! Uc = U0 * e hoch (-t/R * C) R = -t/(C * ln(Uc/U0)) ln ... Logarithmus Dualis (Basis e) R ergiebt also 4800 Ohm --> 4800 stimmt bei mir auch! b.) 0,51V c.) 25,5W ---- Strom I durchlfossener Widerstand, Strom R 5% kleiner Gegeben ist ein vom Strom I durchflossener Widerstand R. Wie muss die Schaltung ergänzt werden, damit bei gleich bleibendem Strom zwischen A-B der Strom durch R um 5 % kleiner wird? Bild:Stromkreis_a_i_r_b.png Grundsätzlich gilt: um den Strom in R zu verkleinern, muß ich einen zusätzlichen Widerstand parallel schalten. I1(im Bild unten) sollte nur mehr 95% von Ig sein (I1=Ig*0,95) die restlichen 5% gehen über I2. Bild:bsp26.jpg Man könnte allgemein sagen: Ig=I1+I2 => I1 sollte sich um 5% verringern => I1=Ig*0,95 Ig=(Ig*0,95)+I2 => I2=Ig-(Ig*0,95) ---- Kirchhoff'sche Sätze - Strom I5 Berechnen Sie unter Anwendung der Kirchhoff'schen Sätze den Strom I5. Bild:Stromkreis_u1_u2_r1_bis_r5.png Hier ein Lösungsvorschlag von Georg - zur Vollbildansicht aufs Bild klicken: 200px Wilfried (22.02., 20:30): Hab meine Version entfernt, besser die vom Georg nehmen! Wer sich noch ein bissl einlesen will: Link ---- Kirchhoff'sche Sätze - Strom I2 Berechnen Sie mit Hilfe der Kirchhoff'schen Sätze den Strom I2. Bild: Stromkreis_u1_bis_u3_r1_bis_r4_u3_runter.png Hier ein Lösungsvorschlag von Georg - zu Vollbildansicht klicken: 200px ---- Maschenstromanalyse - Strom I2 Berechnen Sie für die skizzierte Schaltung den Strom I2 nach der Maschenstromanalyse. Bild:Stromkreis_u1_bis_u3_r1_bis_r4_u3_rauf.png Hier ein Lösungsvorschlag von Georg - zu Vollbildansicht klicken: 200px ---- Zusammenschaltung Kondensatoren Gegeben ist die skizzierte Zusammenschaltung mehrerer Einzelkondensatoren. * a. Wie groß ist die Gesamtkapazität CAB der Schaltung? * b. Berechnen Sie die Teilspannungen U1 und U2, wenn der gesamte Spannungsabfall UAB = 200 V beträgt. Stoffinfo: Vergleich Reihen- und Parallelschaltung Kondensator Bild:Stromkreis_a_c1_bis_c3_b.png Hier von Joe: C1 und C2 in Serie (C 1 2): 1 / C 1 2 = (1 / C1) + (1 / C2) 1 / C 1 2 = (1 / 2) + (1 / 5) 1 / C 1 2 = 0,7 C 1 2 = 1,429 mikro F C 1 2 und C 3 parallel: C Gesamt = C 1 2 + C 3 C Gesamt = 1,429 + 3,5 C Gesamt = 4,929 mikro F Wilfried: (von Georg) Q12 = C12 * U = 1,429 mikroF * 200 = 285 mikro Coloumb U1 = Q12 / C1 = 142,9 Volt U2 = Q12 / C2 = 57,1 Volt Michaels Lösungen nehme ich jetzt mal raus... (Denise) es ist lösbar, aber wir haben das in der Form nicht gelernt ... wenn ich mich nicht irre müsste die Spannung bei den paralell geschaltenen Kondis gleich sein (Chris) ---- R L C Reihenschaltung Gegeben ist eine R-L-C-Reihenschaltung. * a. Zeigerdiagramm? * b. Stromstärke? * c. Spannungen UR, UC, UL? * d. welchen Winkel ist die Spannung gegenüber dem Strom phasenverschoben? * e. |Z| und tan phiz = Im / Re Bild:Stromkreis_wechselstrom_r_l_c_reihenschaltung.png Bild:38a_1.jpg Bild:38bc.jpg Bild:38de_v2.jpg Achtung: Bei e) hab ich was korrigiert, hatte einen Fehler im Betrag von Z, jetzt passt's (vrgl. Skriptum S.136); (Wilfried, 22.02., 15:55) Siehe auch: - Link (ab Folie 12) ---- Brückenschaltung Welche der folgenden Brücken ist nicht abgeglichen? Erkläre! Bild:Brueckenschaltung_abgeglichen_oder_nicht.png Bild:Abgleich_bruecke.jpg Brücke d ist nicht abgeglichen, da über die Brücke Strom fliessen wird, um das Spannungsgefälle zwischen den beiden parallelen Substromkreisen auszugleichen. ----